


Welcome back

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: В глубине души Стайлз надеется на то, что Кора просто постучится в его окно сегодня же вечером, но это же Кора и приходит она только тогда, когда её больше не ждут.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн – сильно после пятого сезона (шестой не учитывается).

Добро пожаловать в правоохранительные органы, думает Стайлз. Он раз за разом покручивает в голове старую фразу отца, но новых смыслов в ней от этого не прибавляется, да и с чего бы. 

«Добро пожаловать в правоохранительные органы», — говорит ему отец каждый раз, когда Стайлз приезжает на стажировку.

В кои-то веки всё удивительно просто: окончить школу, поступить в полицейскую академию, чтобы продолжить дело отца, встав на защиту родного города… Защита родного города. Ха. Он, конечно, не распространяется о том, что защищает родной город уже довольно давно и всё-таки чуть-чуть по-другому. 

С другой стороны, все кому надо и так это знают.

Все, кому «надо», похоже, привязаны к Бикон-Хиллз навсегда. Даже Лидия со своим Стэндфордским университетом, даже Айзек, уехавший было, но снова вернувшийся, даже Скотт и Малия, которые и не пытались уехать, выбрав для себя домашнее обучение. Даже Кира, так Стайлзу иногда кажется: даже Кира, случись очередной апокалипсис, рано или поздно вернётся из своей пустыни — из своих порядком затянувшихся поисков собственного я, — как в старинных легендах короли возвращались из камня. Чего уж там. Если даже Эллисон — в некотором роде — вернулась из мёртвых, дав Скотту возможность спастись от Жеводанского зверя, то почему бы и нет.

С другой стороны, от некоторых до сих пор ни слуху ни духу… 

Дэнни. Дерек. 

За спиной у Стайлза открывается дверь, и привычный звук неожиданно отдаётся внутри, будто под рёбрами с чего-то вдруг откликается эхо. Заинтригованный, Стайлз оборачивается.  
Оборачивается, и глаза у него буквально лезут на лоб, а сердцебиение учащается раза в четыре, если не в сорок четыре, и, судя по издевательски приподнятым бровям, та, кто сейчас стоит на пороге полицейского участка, всё это слышит.

Ещё бы.

— Кора?! — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно восклицает Стайлз и взмахивает руками, локтём сшибая со стойки стаканчик с карандашами.

Она, конечно, с её-то волчьей реакцией, могла бы броситься и поднять, но карандаши со стуком разлетаются по полу.

— Кора. — Она отвечает без тени сомнения (а с чего бы ей сомневаться), и голос её звучит взрослее, чем раньше.

Ниже. Уверенней.

В остальном она практически не изменилась: прямые волосы — с мазками рыжины будто слипшейся крови, и потёртая кожанка, и тёмные джинсы, и тяжелые ботинки, и ни грамма косметики на бледном красивом лице.

На лице, которое однажды свалило из Бикон-Хиллз и перестало помогать им с проблемами. И, надо признать, Кора не была обязана, так что Стайлз может оставить свою злость при себе.

Надо же, эта злость до сих пор не утихла.

*******

— Поверить не могу, — сказал он тогда Скотту, и рукава клетчатой рубашки хлопнули, словно крылья, как будто это он был вестником смерти, каким-нибудь чёртовым вороном.

— Она не обязана была нам помогать, — мягко ответил Скотт. Так мягко, что захотелось вызвериться в ответ, будто это он был долбаным оборотнем.

Или заорать, будто это он был грёбаной баньши. Или пристрелить кого-нибудь из арбалета, ну, тут понятно всё.

Но вместо этого Стайлз только угрюмо молчал.

Мог бы молчать не угрюмо (нет, на самом деле, не мог бы), да только изнутри поднималась самая настоящая злость, и непонятно, чего в ней было больше — разочарования или страха. Хотя… Кому он врёт? Конечно, разочарования.

Кора могла бы и остаться. Могла бы остаться и стать частью их стаи — безрассудной и жесткой (но не сферически в вакууме, а так, как печенье, которое можно опустить в горячий чай или там какао и размочить, он же знал, он же слышал её голос, когда они оставались наедине, и видел её глаза, и помнил, каковы её руки на ощупь). В чём-то Кора больше напоминала дикобраза чем волка (а если не дикобраза, то ежа, или кактус, или тупо игольницу, что угодно колючее), но она ведь была готова помочь. Она была готова поехать с ним и, несмотря на разбитую голову, пытаться что-то объяснить отцу.

Она должна была остаться, ведь с каждым днём в Бикон-Хиллз прибавлялось проблем, а ещё Стайлз помнил её губы на вкус, и знал, что тот раз не считается, и хотел повторить, но уже по-нормальному…

Не получилось.

*******

Она, конечно, приходит в полицейский участок не для того, чтобы с ним повидаться, и, к счастью, не для того, чтобы заявить о каком-нибудь преступлении. Кора приходит туда за тем же, за чем уже третье лето подряд приходит и Стайлз, и называется это студенческой практикой — или стажировкой в участке.

Надо же, она решила стать копом.

Двух стажеров никогда не поставят в один патруль — вдвоём, без присмотра, так что Стайлз даже не рассчитывает на что-то подобное. Конечно, отец знает о них с Корой чуть больше, чем любой другой начальник участка (и «о них с Корой» звучит куда многообещающей, чем есть на самом деле), но нарушать правила без веской на то причины он точно не будет. Максимум совместной работы, который может их ожидать, это какая-нибудь сортировка бумаг у всех на глазах или что-то ещё обязательно в компании взрослых, поэтому для разговоров нужно выбрать другое время. Или найти.

В глубине души Стайлз почти надеется на то, что Кора просто постучится в его окно сегодня же вечером (честно говоря, в период после его отъезда у него не раз бывали такие фантазии, только вот занимались они там не выяснением причин её возвращения, а кое-чем намного приятнее). Теоретически такое вполне может произойти (скажем, если она такая же бесцеремонная, как и все Хейлы, когда-то ему так и казалось), а ещё теоретически он мог бы задать нужные вопросы не ей, а отцу, когда тот вернётся с работы, но, отговорившись отчётами и делами, отец остаётся на ночную смену, и Стайлз в конце концов поднимается к себе в комнату. Коры там нет.

Её нет там ни в полночь, ни в три часа в ночи (Стайлз ставит будильник), ни утром, когда ему уже пора собираться в участок.

Стайлз чувствует себя идиотом.

Стайлз чувствует себя идиотом, но это такое привычное чувство, что оно его даже не беспокоит. В кофейне на колесах, недавно появившейся в трёх перекрёстках от участка, он покупает два американо — для себя и для Коры (хотя, если кто поинтересуется или если он сам не решится, всегда можно сказать, что отцу) и, не давая себе времени на подумать и засомневаться, садится рядом с её столом.

— Привет, — говорит Стайлз, протягивая ей кофе. Кофе она принимает. — Я не знал, какой ты любишь, поэтому взял…

— Американо, — перебивает она. — Я почувствовала ещё до того, как ты вошёл.

Ну конечно.

Ну конечно, думает Стайлз. А ещё ты смотришь так, будто знаешь, что кофе всего лишь предлог и меня интересует другое.

Он почти ждёт, что Кора, прочитав его мысли, ответит: «Может, и знаю», но она ничего не говорит — только закрывает глаза и делает первый глоток.

— Почему ты вернулась? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Изначально он, конечно, не собирался быть настолько прямолинейным, но с терпением у него всегда было плохо, так что ходить вокруг да около — не для него. И не для Коры, насколько он помнит.

Стаканчик с кофе обжигает кончики пальцев, и Стайлз думает о том, что было бы высшей степенью невезения разлить его прямо сейчас. Высшей степенью невезения и чем-то для него чертовски типичным.

Он повторяет вопрос.

— Почему ты вернулась? 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

Как будто бы нельзя просто взять и ответить. Горячо становится не только от кофе — где-то внутри Стайлз близок к тому, чтобы закипеть. От злости и раздражения, которые, впрочем, проходят сразу же, стоит только ей рассмеяться.

— О! — восклицает она. — Снова это лицо.

— По которому хочется врезать? 

Кора с улыбкой кивает, но вслух не говорит ничего. Отставив стакан, она убирает волосы за уши и замирает, глядя в одну точку. Что-то за плечом Стайлза привлекает её внимание так всерьёз и надолго, что он почти решается обернуться. И всё же — не может, потому что смотреть ей в лицо интереснее. Между бровей у Коры залегает морщинка, а кожа кажется почти прозрачной, и только на щеках проступает слабый румянец. Она смешно морщит нос, и Стайлз внезапно замечает несколько мелких веснушек.

— Здесь мой дом, — в конце концов отвечает Кора так тихо, что не-оборотню практически нереально услышать. Стайлз читает по её губам.

Он хорошо знает, что такое тоска по дому, точнее, тоска по дому в его собственной интерпретации: немного беспокойства о том, не случилось ли снова чего, много беспокойства об отце и друзьях. Если Скотт не выходит на связь в течение суток, а отец — в течение максимум двух (Стайлз делает скидку на сложность его работы и постоянную занятость, привык её делать), то Стайлз начинает хорошо узнавать не только тоску, но и панику. И эта паника — такая же часть его жизни, как и всё остальное, за несколько лет она уже стала привычной. Беспокоиться о своих близких, прикидывать, что и как может снова напасть на родной город, время от времени задыхаться от ужаса, на всякий случай хранить у себя карту наземных и планы подземных коммуникаций, наизусть знать все необходимые номера телефонов и трижды в неделю видеть сны, которые другим бы показались кошмарным полётом безумной фантазии, а он в реальности видел и не такое, — вот что Стайлз вкладывает в понятие «тоска по дому». 

У него нет никаких сомнений в том, что для Коры тоска по дому — нечто совершенно другое.

Запах пожара, наверное. И светящиеся голубым глаза Дерека. И сердечный ритм дяди Питера — ритм, который раз за разом выстукивает «мне нельзя доверять». И пыль в пустом лофте. И одиночество.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — говорит ему Кора. 

Она больше не хмурится, но и не улыбается, и у Стайлза разом отпадает желание расспрашивать дальше. Вместо разговоров он берёт огромную папку, документы в которой должен был разобрать ещё неделю назад, и вместе они принимаются за работу.

Всё заканчивается тем, что Стайлз всё-таки разливает свой кофе прямо себе на колени, и от остывшего кофе не так уж и больно, но Кора всё равно берёт его за руку, чтобы вытянуть боль.

Сердце у него сбивается с ритма, и она это, конечно же, слышит.

*******

Стайлз ходит вокруг да около и никак не может приблизиться, хоть и не понимает почему. Раньше у него всегда хватало наглости, чтобы задавать нужные вопросы, или просто не отступать, или даже идти напролом — не по головам, конечно, не в этом смысле, но… быть напористым, настойчивым, если нужно — даже назойливым.

С Корой у него так не получается, и дело не в том, что она способна сломать ему шею лёгким движением руки, — у него половина знакомых такие. С Корой так не получается, потому что либо ему кажется, либо вокруг неё есть что-то вроде странной стены: нельзя потрогать, нельзя увидеть, можно миновать, но стена всё равно остаётся на месте. Кора держится дружелюбно и пару раз даже сама приносит им кофе, а ещё однажды присоединяется к ним со Скоттом на вечерней пробежке (Малии нет, она предпочитает проводить каникулы вместе с отцом и подальше отсюда, пусть и готова примчаться обратно по первому зову), но всё равно выглядит и, что самое грустное, кажется, чувствует себя абсолютно чужой.

Что ещё хуже, Стайлз понятия не имеет, как это исправить. Не поможет ни ронять стаканы с карандашами, ни обливать себя кофе, ни говорить много-много и быстро-быстро. Иногда Кора просто не отвечает, как будто бы выключается из реальности, а со смены уходит, не попрощавшись, но Стайлз всё равно каждую ночь прислушивается к угнетающей тишине в ожидании то ли шагов по крыше, то ли стука в окно.

Правда, когда Кора наконец-то приходит, он уже почти что не ждёт. Две недели — вот сколько времени нужно, чтобы одновременно перестать ждать и наконец-то дождаться, и Кора с той стороны окна дёргает деревянную раму так сильно, что шпингалет едва ли не вылетает. До сегодняшней ночи Стайлз держал окно открытым, но надо же. Если бы он знал, закрыл бы ещё две недели назад.

Он вскакивает с постели, чтобы открыть окно, и Кора тёмной тенью — совершенно бесшумно! — проскальзывает к нему в комнату вместе с шумом дождя. Её волосы мокрые, от неё пахнет дождём, и лесом, и пылью, и одиночеством, и когда она забирается к нему в постель, Стайлз уже знает, как это будет.

Сейчас она сама поцелует его, потом сама снимет футболку, потом она будет сверху, а потом они заснут — и Кора будет обнимать его со спины, а когда он проснётся, от неё останется только особенный аромат на мятой подушке. Он уже проходил нечто подобное с Малией, только той жизненно важно было остаться с ним до утра, пометив «моё!», а Кора ещё старше и ещё независимее — и если ей что-то и нужно, то это совершенно точно не отношения и не обязательства.

— Слишком громко думаешь, — говорит ему Кора, и её холодная ладонь ложится ему на грудь. На футболку.

Она устраивается у него под мышкой, прижимаясь к груди щекой — тоже холодной. От её влажных волос футболка намокает, а потом наверняка намокнут подушка и одеяло, но какая, в общем-то, разница. 

Стайлз хмыкает.

— Слишком громко думаю? Снова? Ударишь меня за это?

— Конечно. Как всегда. — Она зевает. — Всё рёбра переломаю.

Вопреки всяческим ожиданиям, звучит совершенно не страшно. Вопреки всяческим ожиданиям, Кора уютно сворачивается рядом с ним и, похоже, не собирается ни раздеваться, ни уходить, и если первое Стайлза слегка огорчает, то второе… радует. Определённо.

Он слушает её ровное дыхание и понимает, что вряд ли в ближайшее время сумеет заснуть.

— Дерек хотел, чтобы я уехала в Мексику, — раздаётся её голос как раз тогда, когда Стайлз, отчаявшись, решает считать маленьких оборотней, перепрыгивающих через поваленный Неметон.  
Они цепляются за толстый ствол пузом и сперва забавно поскуливают, пытаясь через него перебраться, а потом, справившись, звонко тявкают — радостно и горделиво.

Голос Коры не звучит ни горделиво, ни радостно, ни забавно.

— Он считал, что там для меня безопаснее.

Стайлз сильно сомневается в том, что в Мексике в принципе может быть безопасно (он, чёрт побери, учится в полицейской академии и знает статистику по преступлениям), но Дерек, надо думать, не стал бы отправлять родную сестру прямо в львиную пасть (разве что, чтобы немного отвлечь?). Он не оспаривает его решение и вообще ничего не говорит вслух, потому что иногда тем, кто рассказывает свою историю, нужно только одно: чтобы их выслушали. 

— Я жила в одной стае, но так и не завела там друзей. От скуки поступила сначала в школу, потом в местную полицейскую академию. Думала, Дерек оценит. Но от него ни слуху ни духу, и он не может ничего оценить. И командовать мной тоже больше не может, так что я перевелась в Калифорнию. Недолго продержалась.

Ты продержалась слишком долго, думает Стайлз и понимает, что крепче прижимает Кору к себе. Она не противится, наоборот, тянется ближе — и кожу под его задравшейся футболкой неожиданно обжигает теплом её тела. 

К чему это приведёт, он не знает. Сравнить её можно разве что с Малией, но Стайлз не решается сравнивать. Он и дышит-то, кажется, через раз.

*******

Злости он, конечно, больше не чувствует.

Стайлз чувствует что угодно, но только не злость, когда просыпается с затёкшим плечом и Корой под боком (и её волосы больше не пахнут одиночеством — пахнут им, Стайлзом, и всё ещё лесом). На самом деле, их будит отец и, несмотря на картинно приподнятые брови, он вовсе не выглядит удивлённым. Скорее… довольным.

Стайлз знает: отцу нравится Кора. Она может (и иногда хочет) пугать, но на самом деле не может не нравиться: честная, и смелая, и немножко потерянная. И потрясающе сонная, и невозможно взъерошенная, и такая тёплая здесь и сейчас. Они даже не целовались, так что теперь непонятно, можно ли её обнимать (или она действительно сломает Стайлзу рёбра или свернёт ему шею), но он всё равно обнимает.

— Спасибо, — говорит ему Кора вместо «доброго утра». 

— Не за что, — отвечает Стайлз, потому что не знает, за что.

Пять минут спустя они завтракают внизу, и Кора занимает за столом его место, и его это даже не напрягает. Дома нет кофе, только зелёный чай, но никто из них не против, а тонкие солнечные лучи пробиваются через занавески — особенно яркие после вчерашнего дождя, но всё равно привычные для Калифорнии летом, и Стайлз на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

— Почему полиция? — спрашивает Кора.

Кажется, это первый раз, когда она задаёт ему какой-то вопрос. 

Ответ на этот вопрос готов у Стайлза давно.

— Легальный способ делать то, не делать чего я не смогу. Я, — он сглатывает, — я чувствую себя ответственным за Бикон-Хиллз.

— Значит, собираешься остаться здесь навсегда.

Это уже утверждение, но он всё равно кивает. Да, он собирается остаться здесь навсегда, и звучит оно намного страшнее, чем ощущается, потому что ощущается — правильно, кто бы там что ни говорил о его талантах и перспективах.

— И каково это, быть привязанным к одному месту?

Глаза он так и не открывает, но по изменившемуся голосу Коры можно представить её лицо. Тем более, такое он уже видел: и морщинку между бровей, и задумчивое выражение глаз, и грустные уголки губ. Она снова тоскует по дому, но если дом, где ты родилась, сгорел, а последние годы ты провела в месте, которое так и не смогла полюбить, то можно ли сказать, что ты на самом деле бездомная?

Теперь его очередь пожимать плечами.

— Ты тоже можешь попробовать.

Кора прерывисто вздыхает, и Стайлз не сразу, но понимает, что это значит. С таким звуком рушатся стены. Те самые, которые нельзя увидеть, нельзя потрогать, можно миновать, но они всё равно остаются… Или нет. Больше не остаются. Кора, кажется, выдаёт ему пропуск.

*******

Добро пожаловать домой, думает Стайлз. Такого ему ещё никто ни разу не говорил, ведь запомнившаяся фраза отца касалась исключительно правоохранительных органов, а в начале каникул, ступая на родное крыльцо, он каждый раз слышит «привет» или «как я рад тебя видеть», но ему и не нужны такие слова. Он и без них чувствует себя дома.

Гораздо важнее другое. Гораздо важнее то, что он и сам никогда не говорил ничего подобного.

Он даже злосчастную фразу про органы так и не сказал — Коре, например, когда она только вошла или когда стало ясно про её стажировку. Так что на очередное ночное дежурство (кроме них в участке — ещё один помощник шерифа) он приходит с двумя американо и твёрдым намерением на этот раз ничего не разлить.

«Здесь — мой дом», — так сказала Кора, и, наверное, она тоже из тех, кто привязан к Бикон-Хиллз навсегда. Как бы они ни старались уехать, они всё равно возвращаются. Даже Лидия со своим Стэндфордским университетом, даже Айзек, вернувшийся из Европы, даже Скотт и Малия, которые выбрали для себя домашнее обучение и не пытались свалить (ежегодные каникулы не считаются). Если даже Элиссон возвращалась как король из горы, то однажды вернётся и Кира.

Все дороги ведут в Бикон-Хиллз, даже если мы сами выбираем дороги (или оставаться на месте).

Быть привязанным к чему-то, думает Стайлз, вовсе не плохо, если это твой собственный выбор. В конце концов, места — это просто места, и суть не в них, а в том, что они значат для нас. Или мы значим для них.

Или в том, как за спиной у Коры открывается дверь, и она оборачивается, хоть и слышит по шагам, кто идёт. Или в том, как на её губах расцветает улыбка — яркий и прекрасный цветок, дикая мексиканская орхидея, если только в джунглях Мексики растут орхидеи. Или в том, как она локтём сшибает стаканчик с карандашами (и даже не пытается его поймать, так что карандаши со стуком разлетаются по полу).

Или в том, как Стайлз ставит кофе на стол и садится с ней рядом.

«Американо. Я почувствовала ещё до того, как ты вошёл».

— Привет, — говорит он.

— Привет.

Возможно, это не очень хорошо, но он потратил весь вечер на то, чтобы отыскать на сайте своей академии списки учащихся и найти в них знакомое имя. Ну, ладно, возможно, это был не весь вечер, а несчастные пара минут, и в этом нет ничего не очень хорошего, ведь всё абсолютно легально и академия сама вывешивает все документы, ему даже не понадобилось ничего взламывать. Кора будет учиться вместе с ним, вот что важно. Учиться вместе с ним, и возвращаться в Бикон-Хиллз, и ждать Дерека (а здесь, как ни крути, ждать его намного проще, чем в Мексике), и наконец-то чувствовать себя дома.

Он очень надеется.

Кора могла бы остаться тогда — и может остаться сейчас. Стать частью их стаи — честной, и безрассудной, и жёсткой, но исключительно как печенье, которое можно опустить в чай и размочить, он же знает, он видел. Без своей вечной кожанки, в стажёрской форме она совсем не похожа на оборотня (хотя сама по себе форма ещё ничего не означает, ведь её до сих пор носит и адская гончая), но и от дикобраза в ней порой больше, чем от волка. А если не от дикобраза, то от ежа, или кактуса, или игольницы, чего угодно колючего, вот только Стайлзу чертовски нравятся эти колючки. 

Каждая из них по отдельности и все вместе взятые. И тёмные волосы с проблесками рыжины, и несколько веснушек на бледном носу, и огромные встревоженные глаза, и тяжёлые ботинки, и вечная молчаливость, помноженная на манеру недоговаривать, и то, как Кора умеет неожиданно возвращаться.

— Это же главное, — слова становятся сюрпризом для него самого. Кора смотрит вопросительно, и Стайлз продолжает: — Это же главное, что ты всегда возвращаешься. 

— Потому что здесь мой дом.

Потому что здесь твой дом и потому что я помню твои губы на вкус и знаю, что прошлый раз — в карете скорой помощи — не считается, и хочу повторить, но уже по-другому.

*******

Всё заканчивается тем, что Стайлз всё-таки не разливает свой кофе, но Кора всё равно берёт его за руку.

Сердце у него сбивается с ритма, и она это, конечно же, слышит, но и он замечает, как она задерживает дыхание — за полсекунды до того, как их губы находят друг друга.

— Добро пожаловать, — выдыхает Стайлз тихо-тихо.

В правоохранительные органы. Домой. Куда угодно.

Просто — добро пожаловать.

С возвращением.


End file.
